


The Return

by Anythingtoasted



Series: Adventures in the Batcave [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x14 coda, Batcave Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x14 coda, drabble. Batcave fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

Cas is in his arms before he can even really register that he’s back.

And then he’s pulling away, he’s fisting his hands in the lapels of his coat, he’s sliding them up into his hair and tugging, gently, on the strands around his face – pushing it back, staring into Castiel’s surprised eyes and biting his own lip, and – “Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.” He says, the  _bastard,_ and Dean breathes in so hard he’s pretty sure he breaks a rib, and he kisses him, and this is the only thing he’s dreamt about in frigging  _months,_ except in his dreams Cas was broken or bloodied or bruised but he looks – he looks  _fine,_ he looks like  _Cas,_ he looks fucking  _perfect_ as Dean pulls away and he places his hands, tentative and strange, on Dean’s collarbones.

Dean waits for him to say something – maybe to explain the situation, to ignore what just happened in a fit of joy and wonder and relief, to tell him about whatever holy fuckery is going on  _this time_ because the world is more important than whatever has passed between the two of them -

But Castiel looks him square in the face, eyes wide, and says, quietly, “Do that again.”

And who is Dean, to refuse?


End file.
